Propose or Die
by ifanimegoeslikethis
Summary: It was for Beel's sake... but after the "strawberry incident" Oga might think twice. How can he marry Hilda when he doesn't feel anything for her? Will he do it for Beel's sake of losing a mother or for his sake losing someone he loves...
1. Strawberry Kiss

**A/N: Here's another Fanfic... it's a miracle i can manage three stories at a time...xD**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

**Strawberry Kiss**

**Tatsumi's POV**

Hilda? That crazy, psycho, demon, bitch? Yeah, that's how I can describe her. Rude? Yes. It suits her. Because of her, I suffered this hellish life. Appearing out of nowhere and forcing me this little baby demon lord. Making a ruckus in my house and barging in there and making a scene. Thanks to her my family thought that I had sex with her and this baby is our kid. But a lot of things happened, revealing her true self. All I can say is that she's really protective, especially towards Beel. But after I accepted Beel, I can't go back. I can't undo what is done. And I might say that thanks to her, I was forced to go on a training just to get stronger, thus making me able to protect everyone. I remembered when she was stabbed, Beel was dead worried about him, and so do I. What if she died that night? What will happen to Beel? Not just she has the luck of the devil to get away with it, after just a few days, she was kidnapped. Damn that lady has the gall to be the hostage all the time. And because of that, I have to risk our lives just to save her. Yeah that's right, save her. And she's asking what the hell am I doing in there risking his master's life? Damn it. She's Beel's mother, I can't do anything about it. Just don't make fun of her as my wife. Romance you say? Fuck off… cause I don't give a damn.

**Hilda's POV**

Oga? That ruthless, heartless, bastard who doesn't think of his own fellow men and enjoy the sensation of them groveling before him? I really can't believe why we are stuck with that nonsense fool. I can't see what my master saw in him that made him attached to him! But I do admit that he's strong… but that's all, other than that, nothing. When he became the father, I was in physical pain. Not only he hates the master heart fully, he doesn't even care about him. Really, I wanted to kill him for ditching my master, but I can't, master likes him. Very much. But when things got better and better, I can't help but be happy for my master. But this bastard always make sure that my master is always away from me even though it is fighting, training or even going to school. He always try to make me stay away from my master, that's why when I transferred at his school, it was like he'll do anything just to get rid of me. To top it all, he always risks my master's life, like saving me when Behemoth kidnapped me, saying that master is dead worried about me. I told him a million times before that master doesn't worry about me and I'll do anything just to protect him from any danger. He's my life and my devotion. If he's gone, what's the meaning of living? If my master dies because of him, I'll drag him to hell. So I'm sorry for asking, but what about the thing about the romance? Don't fuck, because I don't give two shit!

"She's always making my life worse…"

"He's always risking my master's life…"

"She wants to kill me by that food of hers…"

"He always curse me, talk to me like I wasn't a girl…"

"She always wants to get my soul!"

"He never stops for a second thought before fighting me…"

"But for Beel's sake…"

"But for my master's sake…"

"I'll do anything!"

* * *

"A cold?" Hilda asked Misaki, her eyebrows twitched in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, he plays a lot of video games until late morning, that's why," Misaki explained as she wolfed down her last ice cream bar.

"Oh… so that brainless fool isn't immune to colds too, huh," Hilda teased while she was feeding Beel in her arms.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"…"

"You know what, you guys are terrible…"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it makes me wonder how you two ended up having a baby…" she told Hilda, while playing the stick with her mouth.

"…" Hilda kept her silence. In order to raise a great demon lord, she needed this "happy family" scheme in this house. Where the hell are they going to live then? To stay in this family she needed to act as Oga's wife.

"Hey Hilda… can I ask you something?" Misaki started another conversation.

"Yeah?"

"How did Tatsumi manage to have sex with you?" and she grinned with delight, taunting her even more.

"W-w-w-what?!" Hilda was startled by her question. Of all times, why did she ask that now?

"Well I mean is because you're a sweet girl, you really take care of Beel, as well as taking care of him at sometimes. I wonder how he managed to get you as his wife."

'I don't. I don't take care of him by my own free will… it's all the cause of the master…'

"Hilda?" Misaki called her, making her back to her senses.

"Yes?"

"What is the thing that you liked 'bout my brother?" she looked at her straight at the eyes, telling her that she should spill the beans.

"W-w-w-w-w-wh—AHHHHH?!" before she knew it, she fell from her chair, together with Beel, accidentally kissing him.

"Ahahaha! You two look so cute! Now it makes me wonder even more!" and she laughed to her heart's content. "Now I'm just going to give my brother some medicine…" and she went off, leaving the two in that situation. She went to the kitchen to get some medicine.

"Wait!"

Misaki turned around and she saw Hilda, getting up and fixing herself.

"What's the matter?"

"You said that you're giving Tatsumi some medicine… is he sick?" at that time, Hilda sounded so worried about him.

"Yeah, didn't I just told you that he's sick?" Misaki wondered how Hilda can forget such things that she just told her.

"What?! I'll check him up!" Hilda rushed to the stairs, leaving Beel with Misaki. The two glanced at each other.

"Nya…dabuh ai… (This isn't going to be well (basically))"

Hilda went upstairs and proceeded to his room. She knocked three times before going in. she opened the door, making sure she's doing it quietly because he might be asleep. She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Tatsumi?" she called for him when she saw him moved.

"Who's there?" Oga asked, all he can see is a blurry image of a woman kneeling beside him.

"It's me, Hilda. You're so sick! What happened to you?!" Hilda raised her voice. Tears started dwelling in her eyes.

"Whoah whoah whoah! What's wrong? Why would you cry so suddenly?!" Oga sounded tensed.

"What the hell are you thinking getting sick!"

"And why the hell are you crying?!"

"Because I'm worried about you!"

Silence devoured the entire room. Oga was in complete panic thinking what happened to Hilda. All of a sudden, he raised his hands and pinched her in the cheeks.

"Ouch! What was that for, Tatsumi?!" her reddened cheeks told him that something is really wrong in here. Why would she cry all of a sudden? To top it all, that's her only reaction? Normally she would slap me if I dare touch her…and wait… what? Tatsumi?!

"HILDAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Y-yes?!"

"This can't be… you're memory-loss Hilda…" he murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"None!"

"Are you okay? You're acting weird…"

"NO! I'm just fine! Just fine! No need to worry about me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure!"

"But you look so worn out, and you're face is red…" Hilda examined him carefully. "You're not fine! Let me check on you…" Hilda drew closer to him as if she would kiss him. She touched his forehead with hers, putting the delinquent in complete silence and embarrassment. He's getting hotter and hotter as Hilda stayed for that position for at least 1 minute.

"You have a fever… this is worst…" Hilda let him go. It was like he melted and he was feeling very weak.

"I'll go get some medicine. For the mean time, just rest. Okay?" Hilda laid him down his bed and covered him with a thick blanket. She touched his forehead and cleared it from his hair. She smiled before leaving him.

"I'll be back soon…" and she went off.

As soon as Hilda was gone, Oga hid under the covers and buried his face in his pillow, still embarrassed about what happened. He immediately dialed Furuichi's number.

"Hello?"

"Furuichi! Get in here now! Help me!" Oga's pleading voice quavered through the phone.

"What's wrong?" Furuichi asked.

"Just come here you idiot!" his last shout before hanging up.

* * *

"Ow Furuichi! You came to visit Oga?" Hilda opened the door and greeted Furuichi as he came to visit.

"Yeah, and I brought some oranges…" Furuichi responded like a normal guy. Honestly what the hell is going on here?

"Oga's upstairs, please look after him while I prepare tea…" and she smiled at him before leaving to the kitchen.

"Ahh… this is heaven… Oga let her be like that always…please…and I wish you'll become bedridden for the rest of your life…" Furuichi drooled over the situation just before, and he can't get over it.

"Seriously, if I just can kick your ass right now, you'll be flying to Saturn in no time," even though he's sick, he's still threatening him like he has no fever.

"Well if you're so annoyed by it, then why won't you return her to normal? It just takes a kiss from Beel, right?"

"Yeah, but think of it, if she's in that state, she'll take care of me… I don't need to stand for myself just to get water… she'll do it for me," Oga explained, like she's using Hilda for his selfish desires.

"You're a monster. Honestly, you don't care about her, do you?" with a straight question, Furuichi put Oga in a shocked disposition.

"It's not like that… I mean… think about it. If she's the normal one, she would just laugh at me. It's not that I don't care about her…there's a difference between that," he defended himself.

"Whatever, it's just you're plain using her…" Furuichi stood up and wore his jacket. "Those oranges are for you, get well soon," and he opened the door to leave. But he paused to see who's standing in front of the door. It was Hilda.

"Hilda-san… what are you—"

"Are you going home now, Furuichi?" before he can finish what he was saying, Hilda started a question.

"Yeah… and uhm… did you hear anything?" Furuichi, with fear in his tone, asked her straight.

"What are you talking about?" bewildered, she threw the question back at him.

"Um… nothing… if you'll excuse me… I'll go ahead…" and he went off. Hilda entered to his room. She brought some tea and snacks.

"It's too bad that he went so fast, I even brought some snacks…" she placed the food she brought on the table and walked to Oga. She removed the wet towel from his forehead and washed it. Oga hid under the covers.

"You don't need to do that…" he murmured under his breath.

"What? Did you say something?" Hilda wondered. She was about to remove the blanket when Oga turned his back, like he was telling her to go away.

"What's the matter?" Hilda worried even more. Seeing Oga like this is somewhat hurting her on the inside.

"I can take care of myself!" out of annoyance and without knowing it, he shouted at Hilda, who's dead worried about him. That left Hilda in a shocked state.

"O-okay… then I guess I'll just leave you to rest. If you need something, don't hesitate to call, okay," she placed the wet towel back at the basin and left. He's acting weird, she thought to herself.

* * *

Evening broke and everyone downstairs was taking dinner, except for Oga who refused to eat. He kept himself under the covers and inside his room for the time being. It's like Furuichi's words struck him pretty hard. He never used Hilda; it was her choice in the first place. She do whatever she wants to do, it doesn't care him at all. He doesn't care…

As the night dug deeper into darkness, he's getting worse. This fever is seizing him from breathing leisurely. His eyesight is playing with him, showing him illusions, like Furuichi is a real stacked up man. He's hearing weird voices calling him, he can't recall how many times did that voice called him. He's temperature is rising even more, making sweat like hell. He's not dying he thought, there's no way in hell that he would die in sickness. He's getting delirious when a hand touched his forehead, bringing him back to his senses.

"Tatsumi! Are you alright? You're sweating too much!" she sounded so tensed and worried.

"Hilda…" he muttered as he saw who came to comfort him.

"Here, drink some water," Hilda lent him a glass of water for him to drink. "I left Beel with Misaki-san, it's better that way."

"Thanks…"

"Anything you like to eat? I'll prepare it…" she asked.

"Nothing…" he gave a baffled look.

"Come on… I'll cook…"

He stared at her, she smiled back. He sighed before responding to that sweet smile of hers.

"Okay… strawberries," he said while blushing, not because of fever, but because of shyness that she might think something weird.

"Okay… I'll be back in minutes…" and she left to check if there are strawberries downstairs. He was surprised that she didn't laugh at him. Well… it as the other Hilda to begin with. He lay down.

Within five minutes, a knock was heard in his room it was Hilda, with a bowl full of strawberries. He almost drooled over it. Hilda sat beside him; he rose and sat with his blanket on his lap.

"Here are your strawberries…" Hilda picked one and offered to him. But to her shocked, Oga took it with his mouth. She picked one again and he did the same. She smiled, which turn into laughter in just a second.

"Why are you laughing?" he bowed in embarrassment.

"Nothing it's just cute… wait… I'll just remove my gloves," she bit the strawberry and kept in her parted lips, while removing her long gloves. At that time, Oga was getting dizzy again, losing his strength. Before he knew it he grabbed Hilda by the shoulders, he was staring at her for a long time, and Hilda stared at him as well. Her heart is throbbing so fast it could explode anytime. Mixed emotions were playing inside Oga at that time, like he wanted to say sorry and he's not using her, or rather he wanted to say something he can't comprehend. All the confusion is making him see illusions, making him pull her closer and he lowered his head. Hilda dropped the fruit on her mouth, as Oga gave her a kiss. Her eyes are widened in surprise. She stood still, like her body can't move and is under control. Yeah, she knew that they were a family and she knew that they already surpassed this thing to the extent of having a baby, but she can't help it but to be shy. Like deep inside of her, they never did it before, or at least that's what she thought. Maybe it was really her first…

She pushed Oga down his bed, when he fell asleep so fast. She was still shocked at what just happened.

"It was my first…" and she blushed, dashing outside the room. She touched her lips for the second time, and she noticed something, a red liquid trailing down her finger. She licked her own lips just to find out that she was bleeding.

* * *

**Ow she's bleeding! what the hell happened?**

**what's with that kiss!xD**

**well...stay tuned to see what happens...**

**read and review guys...xD**


	2. Bitter Memories

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed my new fanfic! thank you very much... because of them i was motivated to update faster.. thank you thank you!**

**arigatou gozaimasu minna!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

**Bitter Memories**

"Hell yeah! What a relief!" Oga burst into laughter when he woke up the next morning free from fever and cold. He's recharged and hyper energetic as before. He went downstairs to look for Hilda and thank her for her effort in taking care of him when he laid back in sickness.

He went downstairs in hope to see Hilda cleaning the house or taking care of Beel or doing the laundry. But to his surprise, no traces of Hilda were there. He approached his sister who's busy watching TV to ask where she is.

"Um sis, have you seen Hilda?" he asked nicely for his sister might kick his ass early in the morning if he was rude.

"What? Haven't she slept with you last night?" Misaki asked doubtfully.

"What?! Slept with her?! I'll never do that!" he responded in the most defensive tone. Like hell he would do it for real.

"Eh? But, she's not in my room either. Just look, I have to take care of Beel," Misaki told him and she let Oga to see that she's feeding the baby while they are both watching TV.

"Whoa… where is she?"

* * *

"I remember it now… all of it… that time when he saved me… that time at Okinawa, too. All those times… I've been rude to him! How can I face him now?! I can't! To top it all, he did give me a kiss yesterday! I would die in embarrassment right now!" Hilda panicked as he explained everything to Furuichi, which is if she was her normal self, she wouldn't talk to this creep, and or rather she would slit her throat if she would speak to him.

"Now, now, calm down Hilda-san… 'SERIOUSLY OGA YOU GAVE HER A KISS?! I WOULD KILL YOU, YOU TRAITOR!'"

"I can't face him today, not now, or never! I think I'm dying…" she covered her face with her hands as if she was crying, but in fact her face is hot and red from the embarrassment of the previous events.

"This isn't normal… normally she wouldn't remember the memories of her true self. In fact this personality is just one of her side… which only appears when is triggered by my master's kiss. But why Hilda nee-sama can remember such things?" Lamia asked herself, deciphering and analyzing Hilda's current situation.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. She wouldn't remember anything, but in this case… she remembers it all."

"That's right… I think I encountered something like this before… I just can't remember what kind of disorder is that…medically speaking, if a person is having multiple personalities, she won't be able to remember her other self's memories. But why did she… AH! Come on, Lamia, think hard!" Lamia motivated herself to remember what triggered that kind of disorder. "If my memory serves right, it involves exchange of…"

"And I can remember when Furuichi is harassing Lamia, you lolicon…" Hilda glared at Furuichi with disgusted eyes.

"What?!" the two jinxed. "Even that?!" they are in great sync.

"Well I just remembered it… no offense… but it's true right?"

"NO!"

"That aside, Furuichi, Lamia… can I stay longer…please?" Hilda pleaded as she doesn't want to go home, she can't face Oga after those embarrassing moments.

"No problem…" Furuichi said in a very manly voice as he sparkled and glittered.

"Gross… that's why you're being accused of harassing me…" Lamia muttered.

"Well going back to the topic, it involves what, Lamia?" Furuichi started another conversation.

"Oh yeah… it involves…"

* * *

"Mom, have you seen Hilda?" Oga went outside and asked his mom, who's hanging the laundry to dry.

"Hilda-chan? She said something about shopping or something…" his mother answered him, as she tried to remember where Hilda is going.

"Oh, so she went shopping. Damn it, leaving all the taking care of Beel."

"My, what happened to your lips? Have you bitten it?" Oga's mom wondered as she saw the little cut in his lips.

"What?" Oga touched his lips to check whether there is a wound, and indeed there is. But he can't remember where it came from. " I don't know where this came from…" he wondered.

"Oh, Hilda-chan! You're back!" Misaki startled everyone when she called Hilda after he came.

"Dah!" even the little baby is happy to see her again.

"Hilda… I've been looking for you!" Oga called for her. Hilda blushed and she turned her back. When she remembers what happened that night, she can't help but to stay away from him. She walked away. "Wait! Where the hell are you going?!" Oga rushed to chase after her.

"I'm going shopping! Don't follow me!"Hilda shouted at him to threaten him that if he would dare follow him, he would punch him in the balls.

"Wait! You just came back right?!" he chased after her and grabbed her in her hand. Hilda burst into embarrassment, and out of annoyance she slapped him.

"What the—"

Hilda was shocked by her sudden action. She wants to say sorry and now she slapped him. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She rushed outside and ran as fast as she could.

"I can't face you today, Tatsumi!" Hilda's voice trailed as she disappeared from Oga's sight.

"Shit, what happened to her?" Oga wondered.

* * *

'I'm so stupid! Why did I slap him?! Why did I do such thing?! I'm crazy! I would die in embarrassment! How could I say sorry to him when I can't even face him?'

Thud.

"Ow, I'm so sorry—"

"Hilda?"

"You are…"

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Oga defended himself as Misaki tried to make him spill the beans. She's worried about Hilda, who's acting so weird.

"She's not like that the evening before, just this morning. What have you done?!" Misaki raised a voice. She was concerned whether the two had another argument the day before. But from what she is seeing, her guess is right.

"I would kill myself if I did anything to her yesterday! I swear! I didn't do anything!"

"Is that so, Tatsumi… are you telling me the truth?" she drew her face closer and examined his reaction and his expressions tell her that he isn't lying.

"She's taking care of me yesterday, why would I do such bad things to her when she's taking care of me? Seriously, give it a rest…" and he went upstairs to rest. He don't want this stupid fever to come back again.

"How you've been Hilda?" Aoi Kunie asked her, as they stopped for a little drink in the park.

"I've been through a lot these days… Tatsumi had a fever yesterday; I need to take care of him…" Hilda stated as she took a sip from her soda.

"Really?! How is he? Is he fine now?!" Aoi went frantic when she heard the story. Yeah that would be her reaction to that, honestly.

"Yeah, he's fine this morning… as I saw him alive and kicking…" and she paid a smile for her concern. "Thanks for worrying about him. You're such a great friend…"

Aoi's world collapsed as she heard the word 'FRIEND'.

"Yeah, I'm a good friend of his… ahahahahaha…."

"Hey, Aoi. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Hilda blushed. Just the mere fact that they kissed and she's actually asking for another girl what would she feel like after that, makes her embarrassed.

"What would you feel…if you would be kissed in the lips?" she buried her head on her hands.

"WHAT?!" embarrassing moments flooded her head. She imagined that she and Oga kissed, like what she is saying.

'What would I feel, if Oga and I kissed? What would I feel?! What would I feel?!'

"Aoi-san?" Hilda called for her, but she isn't responding at all. Her mechanism has stopped working.

"I… um… a… I'm… g-g-g-g-going… h-h-h-home… I need to go… h-h-h-home… k-k-k-k-kiss… me and O-o-o-o-o-o… k-k-k-k-kiss…" Aoi went on saying nonsensical words as she went on her way home. Hilda wondered why that is her reaction.

"What happened to her?" now she's left alone thinking to herself, and thinking how would she approached Oga after all.

* * *

"We need to hurry, Furuichi! I remembered it now! Hilda nee-sama's disorder!" Lamia burst into Furuichi's room, who's busy playing games.

"What?" Furuichi sound astounded.

"There's no need for you to be surprised! We need to hurry!" Lamia dragged him by his ear and led the way to Oga's house. For her to realize such complicated disorder now, is like they are in battle with time.

* * *

"Where the hell is she? Dammit… after that I want to thank her for everything, she's gone missing…" Oga cursed under his breath as he walked down the dusty towns of Ishiyama in search for her. He's been searching for her since morning, and it's already dusk. "Seriously, there aren't many places that she could go, you know, Mr. Ironic…"

He paused for a moment to let his seeing correct him. Is that Hilda standing under the cherry tree?

He headed for her, and as he drew closer, it was really Hilda standing there. He approached her.

"Yo, you've been here the whole time?"

Hilda was startled by Oga's sudden question. She didn't expect him to be there, or to find her there. Both Oga and Beel were staring at her.

"Not really… I was roaming…" Hilda told him.

"Is that so? Then why are you running away from home?" straightforward, he asked the inevitable to Hilda.

"Because…"

"What?"

"Because… I did a lot of terrible things to you in the past…"

"Huh?" Oga wondered for a moment. Terrible things in the past?

"Like, I was being rude to you, or say rude things to you… I did a lot of bad things to you, to think that you were always been there to save me, like when I was kidnapped, or when I was stabbed…" Hilda kept on saying all the things she did to him a long time ago. Oga couldn't help but to wonder, why did she remember all those things to think that she's the memory-loss Hilda?

"Wait… how could you remember those things…?" oga sked her.

"Because… I did it to you?" Hilda answered. She was confused on what did Oga meant by it.

"No, you were not supposed to remember…"

"What? So to tell me… you didn't remember those things?" with teary eyes, she asked Oga directly.

"No, of course I remember those things…"

"Then… do you remember what happened yesterday?"

It took a moment before Oga realized her words. Yesterday? What happened yesterday? He suddenly remembered his sister's words on whether he did something bad to her yesterday.

"Yesterday? What about yesterday?" he asked, hoping he would get an answer from her.

"You don't remember? Are you sure…?"

"I can't remember a thing… except that, you brought some strawberries. After that, it's all black… I was dizzy to remember things."

"What?!" Hilda raised her tone. For this moron to not be able to remember, how idiotic he could be. To think that it was her first time.

"Seriously, what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"As I thought… that was nothing to be remembered, right…" Hilda's voice trailed off, as she collapsed on the ground. Luckily, Oga was there to assist her from falling.

""HEY! Hilda! What happened?!" Oga carried her home as he knows that Hilda is suffering from fever.

* * *

He rushed to his room and laid Hilda down his bed. She's panting hard; the mist from her breathing is humid. Sweats flowed like there's no tomorrow. Oga looked at her with concerned eyes, so as Beel.

He was about to gather some water and foods, when Lamia blocked the doorway. She rushed to Hilda's side to check on her.

"This is bad… it started now…" Lamia said, while examining her.

"What happened to her Oga?" Furuichi asked.

"I don't know she just lose consciousness when we were talking."

"Oga, we need to talk downstairs…" Lamia eyed him, as if she was telling him that it is an important one, and it is.

"Okay."

The trio went downstairs and had a seat on the living room. It was late at night and Beel was sleeping on the couch peacefully. Lamia began to talk.

"First of all, I wanted to say that her condition is not good. She's suffering that fever because you removed the boundary," and she pinpointed Oga for that matter.

"What? What boundary? And besides, I didn't do anything to her…" he defended himself.

"Maybe you just can't remember the thing that you do. And the boundary I'm talking about is the boundary between her personalities."

Oga looked at her, surprised.

"Boundary… between her personalities?"

"Yeah. You know that she has two personalities right? And maybe you've been wondering how can she remember those things in the past right?"

"Yeah… she did remembered… wait… you two were listening?!" Oga burst into anger and embarrassment when he realized that the two were listening.

"No we didn't! just answered my question!" Lamia led the conversation back.

"Well, yeah, this afternoon, she said something that she did something bad to me in the past," he explained.

"Well that's the effect. From now on, whenever she would switch place, she will be able to remember all those things. Whether she's the normal one or the one with kinder side."

"Wait, how did I remove the boundary? I can follow you but, me, removing this boundary, is the thing I can't get."

"This is an embarrassing one… would you like to hear it?" Lamia blushed.

"He should hear it… you traitor…" Furuichi barged in the conversation.

"I would hear it… and Furuichi, stop talking…"

"Okay… if you insist."

Lamia took a deep breath.

"You removed the boundary by making her drink your blood…" Lamia finally told him.

"What? How did I do that?! I can't remember something so stupid like that!" he panicked for a second when he heard Lamia.

"Yes you did… by a kiss. Seriously I would like to kill you for stealing Hilda nee-sama's precious first kiss!"

"Whoa, calm down Lamia, that's not the issue here…" Furuichi barged in the conversation again.

'Kiss? Is that what she meant by "You remember what you did yesterday?" and those wounds on her lips… and so was mine… those little pain I felt when eating strawberries…'

"Shut up, Creepichi! Anyways going back to the topic, you accidentally kissed her, I don't know what happened in that kiss but you two exchanged blood, making the boundary broken… and the worst part is…"

"And…"

"You started the ritual…"

"What is this again?!"

"The matrimony ritual!"

"WHAT?!" it was like his world collapsed in front of his eyes.

* * *

**seriously? Matrimony!?**

**hahaha... what will happen to Oga now?**

**and he's so stupid for not remembering!xD**

**Haha.. Aoi's expression...epic!xD**

**Read and Review guys...xD**

**i would appreciate it!xD**

**see you next time!**


	3. All Starts Well, Doesn't End Well

**chapter 3! spoiler alert! a little...perverted topic...xD**

**yatta! i'm so happy that readers are liking this story! thank you!**

**disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub**

* * *

**All Starts Well... Doesn't End Well**

"Beel! What have you done, you little devil!" Oga broke into a rage while managing to keep things back to normal. Hilda won't listen to him, neither Lamia nor Furuichi, as if she would listen to this creep.

"Listen Hilda, we can talk about things!" Oga shouted at her for her to hear him loud and clear.

"My world is over, I did that, even to my master. But most of all, that fool, that fool had… k-k-k-k-kiss… NO!" Hilda lost it. She was standing casually at the edge of the roof, with a noose on her neck. She thought she wouldn't die in just a simple fall from that cramp, little house. So to make things sure, she tied a noose around her neck. She's planning on committing suicide.

"Hilda nee-sama! Please don't do this!" Lamia pleaded.

"What the hell is going on here?" Oga muttered to himself as he tried to remember anything since last week.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Oga, we need to talk, about the matrimony ritual," Lamia called Oga out, who's reading in the sofa. He's been sleeping there for the past two weeks as Hilda is still sick.

"This again?" he complained.

"I know that you already forgotten it…" she seems to be teasing him.

"Shit…"

"Listen carefully! I might as well remind you that we cannot afford to waste time! You're marriage with Hilda nee-sama shall be done within one month. If you failed to do so, she'll die! You get it?! Hilda nee-sama will die!" Lamia raised her tone, pinpointing out that Hilda will die if the marriage is not successful within that month.

"I know, I know! No need to tell me so many times!"he was getting pissed.

'I already knew it! No need to tell me that she' dying because of this stupid marriage. But why is that? And this Lamia brat is bugging me that we don't have enough time. It's her fault anyway, sleeping for so long… but what if she really dies? What will happen to Beel? To this mission… all of this…'

"Are you listening?" Lamia broke his thought and he was back to his senses.

"What?"

"Seriously, will you take this seriously?" Lamia threatened him. "I said that you should propose to Hilda nee-sama as soon as possible—"

"Why am I the one who will propose?!" Oga's shocked reaction.

"What's the matter? Have you ever seen a girl to ask for the hand of a man in a marriage?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Err…"

"Now if you let me continue—"

"Wait just a second. You were explaining this and that to me, but I don't have the slightest clue why we have to get married in just one month," from his point of view; he thinks that he's making sense in his question.

"Ow yeah… it's because of the fertility."

"Fertility?"

"Yeah… for us demons, the man's blood is the most dominant. You'll have 90% of inheriting the father's traits if within one month of the ritual, you'll get married. The strength, the personality, all, but the gender isn't guaranteed."

"Like hell I'll get her pregnant…"

"Even if I don't like the fact, if you don't do it, she'll die. You okay with that? How about my master?" Lamia got serious.

Oga looked at her straight in the eyes, like she was telling him that if something bad happened to Hilda or Beel, he'll face true hell.

"Okay… continue."

"Thank you…"

"Another question… what if within one month, we're still not married?"

"I told you she'll die!"

"I know that! But why would she die?!"

"It's true that, for us demons, exchange of blood is the symbol of the matrimony ritual, so it's for us ONLY. But in this situation, Hilda nee-sama drank your blood. And for us, human blood… is a poison."

Oga gulped at the mere hearing of the word poison. So is that how long can she take that? One month?

"Hilda nee-sama is lucky enough she's strong that she can take that poison for that long."

"So, can we get it out of her body?"

"If you're thinking about making her vomit it, stop kidding. There's no way that you can get that poison out of her body by just that. There is a special way of removing it," Lamia finished.

He was shocked to hear that there is another way to cancel this marriage thing but doing something. He wanted to hear it to get this stupid marriage off.

"Just marry her. Since she's in her memory-loss self, things would get easier…"

"There is a way?" he asked the little brat doctor, who turned her head away from him.

"You don't want to hear it…" Lamia said, and by her tone, he would not like it.

"Tell me! I'll do it!" but his persistent.

"I told you, you don't want to hear it!"

"Lamia!"

"NO!"

"I'm gonna spank you if you don't tell me!" he grabbed her and ready to spank her ass once again if she don't tell him. But from Lamia's struggling and the way she's telling him that he wouldn't like it, it's something that he would never understand.

"Stop it! I'll tell you…" from out of nowhere, they saw Furuichi standing by the living room door. He was acting all cool that it pissed the two.

"Where the hell did you came from…" the two wondered.

"So, we can cancel it?" he asked once again, while the two were drinking tea.

"There is… but I bet Furuichi's life you won't do that… so getting married is the only option," she finished as she took her last sip.

"Tell me… please…"

That's the first time they hear him plead. They were surprised. Lamia got pitied on him and told him the secret.

"Okay… I'll say this once… so listen carefully."

"Thank you…"

"That blood… acts like a f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f…" before she could even start, she stuttered and she was losing it.

"What?!"

"It acts like f-f-f-f-fore-p-p-p-p-p-play…" she muttered, and still stuttering. She was embarrassed just by stating that word. She thought she's too young for this kind of conversation especially when there are two guys around her, an idiot and a lolicon.

"Just spit it out!" Oga scared her.

"WAHHHH! I can't, Furuichi, tell him!" Lamia commanded him, as if she's telling him that he's the damn expert when it comes to that kind of field.

"What? But I don't know what to tell him!"

"But you said you're going to tell me a while ago!" Oga barged in the conversation of the two.

"I just came here to check on Hilda-san, that's all!"

"Alright! I get it! I'll tell you!" Lamia stood up, with teary eyes. Seriously, she would die from embarrassment by just opening an awkward topic like that.

"IT ACTS LIKE FOREPLAY!"

The two glanced at her with wide eyes…

"Lamia… you… how could you…"

Lamia buried her face in between her hands. 'This is it! They are wondering how I can know something like that!'

"What is that?" Oga broke the silence from asking such stupid question.

"Seriously?" Lamia eyed him with awe. "It's something you do… to arouse… you know…

"Don't tell me, Lamia…" Furuichi wondered. He already knew the answer.

"It's… the thing that you do… before you… you… the two of you…" and once again, she stuttered.

"Stop this, it's not for you to say, Lami-chi…" Furuichi stopped her before she could say anything embarrassing again. "I'll explain from now on…" he acted cool again.

"Oh yeah… then what is she trying to say then, Furuichi-kun?" Oga asked him, sounding like he's teasing him.

"What is she trying to say is that… you can only remove the blood… BY HAVING SEX WITH HILDA!" he spilled out.

"WHAT?!" to his horror, he jerked from his seat and he accidentally threw all the things on the tea table, making the floor wet as well as the two.

"That's right! He's right! That's the only way! The blood will come out… if the two of you… reaches… reaches… the… the—"

"…If the two of you would orgasm!" Furuichi exclaimed for the second time. They saw Oga lying on the floor, and before they knew it, his life ended that time.

"Oga?"

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!" while having a good conversation downstairs, they heard a woman scream from Oga's room. No one else is in there…

The three rushed to his room only to find out that Hilda went missing. Beel is the only one left in the room. The windows are open and the wind is blowing them.

"Ahh… cold…" Furuichi shivered as he drew closer to the window to close it. "Where did Hilda-san go?" as he was about to close the window, a pink parasol fell to the ground. He took a closer look at it, and identified that it was Hilda's. He took a glance up above… and he saw Hilda, who was about to jump.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Okay Hilda, stop this! Okay! We're serious down here!" they tried to convince her, but nothing happened, still hopeless to make her stop.

"No! I must end my life. I betrayed my master by calling him by just his name! That was rude of me! And to think that I and that fool kissed… I'm so dead! I'll end my life before the demon lord does!" she tightened her grip at the noose at her neck.

"No! Hilda-san! What are we going to do!"

"Hilda nee-sama! Don't do this!" both Lamia and Furuichi broke into a panic, as they were running into circles, bumping to each other and falling down. And still they manage to stand and run into circles again.

"Beel, you kisses her right, you kissed her?!" Oga put the blame to the little baby who doesn't even know what he did. He did give him a chuckle…

"Ahihhihihihihi… Ai dabuh!" he proudly stated.

"Beelze-sama! Why did you do that?!" even Lamia blamed her master. He just laughed even more.

"Don't blame my master, you brainless fool!" from up above, she threatened Oga.

"Oh, so you have the gall to threaten me, eh?! Then come down here and let's face it! Come on!" he teased, hoping that his invitation would make her down.

"Fool! I can't get closer to the master! I'm ashamed of myself!" Hilda started muttering nonsense: demonword summon, about her family, about Beel, about how stupid and worthless Oga is, and how creepy and lolicon Furuichi is.

"Just try listening to me, Hilda! What I wanted to say is that you won't die from something like jumping!" Oga shouted.

Furuichi and Lamia looked at him with anger in their eyes. They're in big trouble yet he has the gall to tell Hilda to do something more dangerous to end her life.

"What? She wouldn't really die from that kind of suicide!" he defended himself.

Beel jumped from Oga's back and he landed on the ground. He turned to look at them and he raised his thumb.

"Ai, ai, nya da! (I'm doing this…(basically))"

"Beelze-sama…!" Lamia's eyes sparkled, blushing like she's idolizing her master. "You're really a great demon lord!"

"Nyah…"

He waved his hands, shakes his butt, raised his feet, jumped, ran, crawled and rolled to the ground. The others were just looking at him, thinking that he looked like some crazy street kid losing himself, and he looked like that indeed.

Hilda's eyes began sparkling because of her master's message. She decided to go down.

"I stopped this nonsense because of my master, don't think of anything else," she said to Oga's face.

"But I'm not thinking of anything else…" he murmured to himself.

"This isn't going to end well…" Furuichi cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Now then, why are you here, Lamia?" Hilda asked, cause she can sense that something is happening here without her knowing.

"Um you see Hilda nee-sama… the thing is…"

Hilda roamed her eyes around, the three looks troubled, especially Oga, who looked like he died a while ago. But she didn't stared too much at him, cause she can still remember what happened, even before that. It made her weak and wants to puke.

"The thing is what, Lamia?"

"Hilda nee-sama… you… you and Oga has started the ritual…"

"What ritual are you talking about?" she wondered at the same time she sounded tensed and afraid.

"The matrimony ritual… you guys have only two weeks left to get married."

"What?!" Hilda was even more terrified. She and Oga, getting married? No way! No way in hell that that shit is happening. She would die first. Marrying Oga? Over her dead body!

"Then let's just pretend…" Oga suggested.

"NO! I don't want! Even the fact of pretending to be married to you will give me nightmares for all of my life!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!"

"It's your fault in the first place! Marry yourself!"

"How would I do that?!" he stood from where he is seating and started arguing with the blond.

"It's your damn fault for taking care of me when I was sick! If you just haven't been nice to me that night!"

"Shut the fuck up! It's your fault, taking the advantage of taking care of you!" and they continued arguing until Lamia can't take it anymore.

"Both of you shut up!" she stood between the two to stop them from making things worse.

"We don't have much time left! Guys it's two, damn weeks! Two weeks for you guys to realize how you feel for each other and get married! It's you Hilda nee-sama who knew it well that pretending won't be any of help! Just get already to the proposing!" she lost it.

"What?!" the two chorused. Them, realizing their feelings for each other… hell must be broken. But the question is, is there any feelings between them?

* * *

**wahhh! what a "nice" ending! **

**now then... what will happen next? will they be able to realize**

**how they feel for each other in just 2 weeks?**

**xD**

**i love the question at the ending..xD**

**see you next chapter!xD**


	4. Does Going Out means you're a Couple?

**A/N: Yahallo! minna! Sorry for the long update... i was busy for my manga...xD**

**Well here it is... Chapter 4!xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

**Does Going Out Means you're a Couple?**

"Eh? Seriously?!" Misaki was shocked to death when Oga announced that he and Hilda are getting married within the month. She choked herself.

"Are you *cough* guys *cough* serious?" she asked again, making sure that she did not imagined things.

"Ah… we need to get married within this month," Oga declared, with determination in his eyes.

While Oga is surprisingly acting well, Hilda on the other hand, bowed her head and was making faces every time Oga speak about the marriage. She was doing it since he brought the subject over dinner.

"It's urgent, Mom, Dad…"

"But… you're not 18 yet…why hurry, Tatsumi?" his mother asked, like she's not believing that it is really Oga talking about their future.

"It's not important Mom, we need to get married within this month. Please…" he pleaded.

"But how about Hilda's family? Do they know about this?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, I already informed them," Hilda answered. "But unfortunately, they won't be able to make it in here, they are busy people," she explained, with remorse in her tone.

"Is this your final decision, Tatsumi?" this time, it was Oga's father who barged in the conversation. He eyed his son. "Marriage is not a joke. For now, we're supporting you guys because you're still minors, but when the right age come, you will take full responsibility, Tatsumi…" he gulped a glass of beer. For a change, he preached his son about the difficulties they might encounter in deciding to be married. "Are you still gonna pursue it?"

"Yes… trust me… and leave it to me…"

* * *

The two went out of the dining room and proceeded upstairs. Oga need to put Beel to sleep. Hilda followed him.

"You were unexpectedly acting well that time," she left a snide remark about his acting downstairs. She was quite amazed.

"Huh! When I put myself into it, I can make the best out of it… don't underestimate me…" he boasted.

Yeah, down there, he needed to act that he's deeply in love with this gal, and he did. But that was all an act, yeah, just an act. They only have two weeks for him to realize his feelings for her, if there are any.

He opened the door to find that they have some night visitors.

"Yahallo*!" Lamia greeted the two with a big grin in her face. She waved her hands sideways.

"Lamia, you watch too much LoveCom SNAFU…" Oga commented, as he laid Beel on his bed. He covered him up with a blanket.

"Oh, Lamia you're here… what the hell is Creepichi doing in here?" Hilda asked, as her tone changed at the mere sight of Furuichi.

"What is with this cold treatment?" Furuichi asked, but no one answered him.

"So what are you two doing in here?" Oga opened another conversation.

"Oh yeah, we were about to ask what happened down there? Is it approved?" Lamia asked, as she took a bite from her cookie.

"Yeah, about that, yes, we got permission. They agreed," Oga explained.

"That's great! Now then let's focus on you two…" Lamia said, as she rummaged through her bag, looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Lamia?" Oga noticed that Lamia was searching for something. He drank water.

"You're wedding planner!" Lamia pulled a notebook in her bag and proudly showed it to the two. Oga was shocked, spitting the water all over the planner.

"NO!"

"What the hell is that?!" Oga exclaimed, pointing at the planner like it was some kind of shit.

"Back at you! What the hell are you?! You good-for-nothing mongrel! Do you know how hard it is for us to make this planner?!" Lamia broke into a rage when the planner got soaking wet. To think that it is blood and sweat in making that planner.

"But you say indecent things! I'm not used to it!" he defended himself.

"You… IDIOT!" and with that she kicked Oga on his most sensitive part. He landed on his knees, cursing the damn brat.

"You… I'm gonna kill you for…Ngh!...sure!"

"Well, that's enough both of you. Lamia, don't worry, I thought this would happen so I made a copy…" Furuichi played the peacemaker, and he pulled a notebook similar to Lamia's. "Here…" he offered it to Lamia.

"Hmph!" she stole it from Furuichi's hand.

"Well, let's start from the beginning…" Lamia cleared her throat. "… as I said earlier, this planner is for you guys, to help you two with your own feelings. We only have two weeks left, so please consider each other carefully…" she explained as she flipped through the notebook with delicate fingers. "First is this…" she showed it to the two.

-Operation Date Part 1: Holding Hands—

It read.

Oga spat out blood and fainted on the spot.

"What the hell is with that planner?! How embarrassing!" Oga complained.

"What's wrong with that? It's only normal that two lover's hold hands… right Furuichi?" she seek for Furuichi's approval.

"Yeah," Furuichi nodded.

"So are you telling me that the two of you are lovers?" Oga asked. That made the two blushed.

"You're wrong, you're DEAD WRONG!" the two was in sync, making Oga more suspicious.

"Can't we just hop on the wedding part?" Oga asked.

"Sure… we can do that. If you want to have sex that much, it's okay."

Oga frowned.

"So what I was saying is that, you two should learn how to hold hands… that feeling when you two hold hands… it's like the strength of each other were channeling through, and the warmth of each other when you two hold tight…" Lamia continued her fantasy and imagining herself holding hands with "someone".

Hilda and Oga looked at Furuichi at the same time. Furuichi waved his head sideways.

'I didn't teach her anything!' he defended himself.

"Enough with that, Lamia, what hell is that supposed—"

Oga paused for a while when he realized what is it about, the holding hands thing.

'Strength?'

"Huh… if this is what it means… then… I always wanted to do it with you, Hilda," Oga placed his arm on the table, with his elbows resting on the surface. He extended his hands like he was asking Hilda to hold it.

"OOOOHHH!" the two got excited as Oga and Hilda was about to do it.

"Fool, it is I who always wanted to do it with you," and she placed her hands on the table and she hold Oga's hand. He grinned at her.

"Now then… at my signal… 1… 2…3!"

The room started trembling and the tea table was cracking. Furuichi and Lamia were dumbfounded when they realize what the two are doing. It's not holding hands… more likely—

"Arm wrestling…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Furuichi broke into a rage.

"Well… you said… NGH!... strength… and holding tight…damn! So this is what it means like…right? Damn woman, you're strong!"

"Oh…were you even trying?" Hilda teased as she beat Oga without even breaking a sweat.

"Damn it, I want a rematch!" he demanded.

"Fine by me…" and she grinned, teasingly.

"It's over… this two are complete idiots…" they said, as the two continued their arm wrestling, Furuichi and Lamia has given up.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY YOU TWO MORONS!"

* * *

"So, what I was saying is that, you two should start dating already. And the first step for that is to ask a girl out. Oga, ask Hilda nee-sama for a date…" Lamia commanded as if it was an easy task.

"Huh? Are you crazy? I never dated a girl before… I don't know how to…" he said.

"Huh? You mean, you never had a girlfriend?!" it doesn't need much argument, but Lamia is persistent about him having no girlfriend at all.

"I told you before right… I don't know how to…"

"But, oh well, all you need to say is that "Let's go out" that was easy."

"What?! Is that all?" with so much awe, he asked the little girl.

"Tagged out Lamia, you can't handle that moron," Furuichi barged in the conversation. "Oga, it's as easy as this." Furuichi grabbed Lamia's hand all of a sudden, and he stared at her. On the other hand, Lamia is blushing like there's no tomorrow. "Lamia…"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes?!" she' being fidgety and a little bit shy.

"Please…" as he spoke, Lamia feels that he's sparkling, making him a little cool than before. "…go out with me…" she fainted.

"As easy as that… there's nothing hard on that…"

"For you, it's easy for you…."

Lamia gained consciousness, but her heart is still beating twice, faster and faster, making breathing difficult. She grabbed the notebook with her trembling hands.

"O-o-o-o-okay, i-i-i-i-it's your t-t-t-turn now, O-o-o-o-oga…" she stuttered.

"Fine… I'll give it a try…" he sighed.

He face Hilda with a serious face, he grabbed her hands and enclosed with his. He eyed her. As time pass by, sweats were flowing down his face like rivulets, while Hilda, was acting cool like it was nothing.

"Hilda… please… g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go…" as his first time, he stuttered like a fool. He's ego were being looked down.

Hilda blinked twice.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go out... w-w-w-w-w-w-w-with…"

Hilda stared at him.

His sweating got worst, like he was dying from dehydration and diarrhea. He snapped out.

**"Your boobs are like the moon!"

All of them gawked at him.

BITCH SLAP!

"My God, how stupid can you be…" Lamia face palmed herself.

"Enough of this, you guys can go home…" Hilda stood up and she went outside the room. She must be tired. She looked at her hands, to see that there was a single piece of paper in her hand. "How did this…"

-Meet me outside- it read.

* * *

"So, what now? Trying to persuade me to date that fool?"

"No, not that…"

"So what?"

"It's just one question, please answer honestly…" Furuichi, for a change, talked to Hilda normally.

"Fine, you want to talk, let's talk."

"Thank you. First of all, why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean?" Hilda shot a deadly glare at him.

"It is because your acting calm and composed, as if this thing doesn't matter you. I mean… if you were your normal self, you'll resist everything Oga will do, like you would slap him, when he holds your hand, or you'll make him puke when he makes you feel uncomfortable… and other things. But there you just sat back and watched the progress," he explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is… I just wanted to know your reason… well right now, I know you'll answer "You don't care" or you might just turn your back at me, and tell me that I'm nothing but a creep. But right now, my 8th sense is telling me that you'll answer me honestly that's why you agreed to meet me here," he bravely explained.

"Hm." She grinned. "That 8th sense of yours is reliable at times like this; you know…" she got serious. "The truth is… I already know what will happen," she bowed her head. "I know this will not end well, and in the end, I'll just die…" she spat out.

"What the hell are you saying?! Are you giving up?!" Furuichi became aggressive, as he grabbed Hilda by the shoulder, shaking her back and forth. Hilda brushed his hands off her shoulders.

"Giving up? There is nothing to give up in the first place. I already accepted the fact that I'll leave my master soon, which pains me a lot, and I can't do anything about it…"

"That's why Lamia and I are helping you out!" he shouted at him.

"Furuichi, it is you, the closest person to Oga should be the first one to know that this is futile. This dating thing is useless. You should know that he can't do anything besides fighting…" she defended herself.

"You're right, I should be the first person to know that…"

"Right…"

"…but it is I, the first person to know that if it risks a lot, he can do anything…" he stared at her.

"It is easy for you to say, because you're not him… the least you could do is to calculate his capabilities. But you can't calculate people's feelings. Right now, the percentage of him, falling in love with me is below zero… besides, he never paid attention to this kind of thing. So the only option I get is that…"

"So you'll just accept that you're dying?! Pathetic! With this I don't know you anymore!" he was getting pissed at how Hilda is so pessimistic right now. If he could only punch her; but that's against his rules.

"Maybe you're right, about Oga being stubborn on this, but at least trust him… that he can… I mean love you… remember that time when you lost your memory? He's dead worried about you."

"He's worried about the master, about the master losing his maid."

"You're not a maid, you're not just a maid!"

"Then what am I?"

"You're his mother…"

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"AHH! This pains me a lot! I can't think of anything anymore!"

"Is this the end? Then I guess I'll head home…" she stood up and started to walk.

"Last thing… don't tell me that the reason you're just accepting this things is because… you already—" she didn't even let him finish. But deep down inside her, she already knew what he is saying… and she knows to herself that… it might be true.

"Just so you know… I know that Oga is trying his best, whether it is for Beel or for you…" and they parted ways.

"For me… that's stupid. When did he worry about me… it was always for the master. He's doing it for the master…" she murmured to herself.

On her way home, she gave it a lot of thought, whether she should give up or try fighting a bit. Without her knowing, she's already standing outside their residence.

* * *

"So, what happened to your talk with her?" Lamia asked Furuichi as he came.

"I don't think I convinced her…" he sounded sorry.

"Don't be sorry. It is Hilda nee-sama after all."

* * *

Hilda froze on her place as she dropped her parasol. She's standing on the front yard and she's seeing someone sitting on the porch. It was Oga.

'Did he followed me there, or he's just sitting there the whole time? Did he realize that I was out?' thoughts flowed inside her head about the possibility of him being outside, and the worst possible is that he followed her and heard their conversation. She didn't mind it at all as she walked, passing him.

"Um…"

She turned her head and looked at him.

"You see…"

"What? If you want to say something, just speak up…" she said in authoritative voice.

"Let's… go out," he said, finally.

Those words made her surprised. Was that for real? Or is he kidding? All of a sudden…

"Okay…" without her knowing, she agreed with his proposal of them going out.

"Then tomorrow it is…" he looked at her. She can't tell what expression he has that time. Happy? Shy? Confused? Trying? Whatever it is, she felt a little relief inside of her.

"Okay…" she smiled.

He blushed.

And that night… they finally became a couple.

* * *

Hilda rushed to her room flustered; she didn't know what's gotten into her in that situation. She just answered him… whether it is her own will or whatever, she felt happy.

"Hilda… aren't you going to sleep?" Misaki snapped her out.

"Huh?! Misaki-san!" she was startled.

"Something happened?"

"Not really… can I ask you something?"

"Of course… what is it?"

"Can you lend me a hand? Because tomorrow… Oga and I... are going out…"

* * *

***It is the trend greeting in the anime Yahari Ore no Seishun LoveCom wa Machigaiteiru (My youth LoveCom SNAFU)**

****the original line is "Tsukiatte kudasai" (please go out with me) moon and go out sounds the some at the first part... cause moon is "Tsuki" in japanese. out of stupidity he said "Omae no oppai wa tsuki na you ni..."**

**WOhoo! there you have it! LoveCom SNAFU! you watcth that Oga?xD**

**this is my craziness for this chapter...**

**please bear with it...xD**

**read and review guys... much appreciated...xD**

**See you next chapter...xD**


End file.
